Monkey D Lucci and Rob Luffy
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: An accident brings Lucci and Luffy closer to Death...And themselves!Someone give them a chance to knew each other better...By exchanging their body!Now,they have to work together if they wanna get them back  Warning:Yaoi,author insert,madness
1. The Switch!

Here is a new story for ya all! I repeat I do not own any OP characters,they belong to Oda-sama but the OCs present inside are mine

* * *

The sounds of waves crashing against the Sunny-Go's hull and the slow hum of the wind were the only sound you could hear,the Mugiwara Kaizoku were silently minding their own buisness:Brook was seated in the Aquarium room,writing some song;Robin was in the Obsevation Room,reading one of the many books inside;Nami was busy editing one of her map;Franky and Usopp were making plans on new weapons for the Sunny,Zoro was snoring gently on the deck,under a tree' shade;Chopper was making some medecines in the infirmary just in case;Sanji was cooking lunch for the crew and the captain,Monkey D. Luffy,was seated on the Sunny's head,staring at the horizon,his trade mark smile plastered on his face. Nothing could disturb this...  
"LUFFY!"snarled a feminine voice  
Said person,turned his head to stare at the redhead who was holding a crumpled paper in her stomped to the ship's head,holding the parchment before pointing to a brown stain on it  
"What. Is. This?"articulated angrily the navigator  
Luffy's eyes widdened and he quickly stared away,wistling  
"I...I...I don't know what ya're talking about"stuttured the captain  
Luffy only added fuel to the raging fire  
"THIS IS A CHOCOLATE STAIN !"yelled Nami,grabbing the crew's attention to the two"YOU RUINED A MAP FROM A NEARBY TREASURE,WHICH HAPPENS TO BE ON OUR WAY!"  
Luffy laughed nervously before rubbing the chocolate stain out with his thumb then putting it in his mouth  
"There!"grinned Luffy"No more stain!"  
He was right,there was no more stain...But a big vertical chocolate trail over the map. Nami couldn't take it anymore,she angrily punched the pirate,sending him fly then land in the water  
"NAMI!"  
"You're completly mad!"  
"Mutiny!Nami has decided to take over the Sunny then the World!"  
Luffy heard all his nakamas screaming before he sank,he tried to hold his breath like he did for Gear Third but he didn't take one last breath as he surfaced,he just sank. The pirate could feel the water begining to flood his lungs,Luffy,in time like this,cursed his devil fruit,black spots invaded his eyesight,slowly growing.  
_"Mina...I'm sorry..."_  
Then he blacked out,drowning slowly

* * *

"Don't let him escape!"yelled a top hatted man,a pigeon on his shoulder  
Shadows flew past him,chasing the man,a cap hatted man was faster than the other and immediatly tackled the person,stopping his run and their chase. Kaku grabbed the man by the collar as Lucci caught up with him,the brunet glared at the middle-aged bald man  
_"So...This is the man who knows where Spandam is..."_Lucci let out a creepy smile,making said man cower before him  
"You better answere the questions we have for you"purred Lucci,rubbing a claw against the man's cheek"Or else..."Lucci let out a dark chuckle"Understand?"  
The man nodded  
"Good"smirked Jyabura"Because I'm not in the mood to durty my new vest"  
"Shut up Jya"replied Kaku"It's not the right time"  
"Shaddap,cow!"barked the man  
"I'm a giraffe,actually"said calmly Kaku  
"While you two,stop at once !"hissed Lucci,when the two listened,the leopard man turned to their prisonnier"You happen to know where a certain someone and I want to know where he is"  
"I...I...I know lot of people,sir"smilled nervously the man  
Lucci paced back and forth in front of him,smirking evily,promising the man of a long,slow and hurtfull death  
"We're looking for Spandam"purred the leopard,making the other male pales drastically"Where is he?"  
"W...Who that foo' ? I don't know any Spandam"lied the male  
Lucci lost his cold demeanor and angrily grabbed the man's throat before throwing him against a random tree  
"Do not"hissed Lucci,standing a fiew feet away from the choking bald man"Lie to me!"  
"Stop playing with him!"snarled Jyabura"Let's just torture the answere from him then start sailling our way to this sonovabitch!"  
Lucci turned angrily to the wolf man  
"What I do for my questioning doesn't concern you,Mutt"replied Lucci  
"Whut ! Da ya wanna fight,Sour Puss!"snarled Jyabura  
They completly forgot about the man until he spoke  
"You'll never find him!"smirked crazyly the man"I won't a thing and he'll keel ya ! He'll keel ya all !"  
"Really?"asked Kaifa"How do you plan on doing this?"  
The man's smile widdened before he trust his head back then started choking,Blueno and Fukuro ran to him and tried to stop the choking but the man's breath went shallow before he stilled against the tree,Kaku walked to the man and checked for a pulse. He found none.  
"He's dead"replied Kaku  
"He swallowed his own tongue"added Blueno  
Lucci snarled at no one,then a faint sound caught their attention before Lucci felt a great wave of pain in his lung. Hidden by the bushes,someone had shoot the leopard man,when he wasn't looking,right in the chest  
"LUCCI!"  
The brunet fell on the ground,gasping for breath,blood appering at his mouth's sides,the feline zoan sensed someone kneeling beside him. Kalifa.  
"Lucci!"called the blond,her voice making throught the silence in his ears"Lucci!Stay with us!"  
Lucci attempted to say something but only more blood poured down his mouth,his eyesight became blurred and the sound the other,chasing the sniper,were slowly beginning to fade  
"LUCCI!STAY WITH US!"  
Lucci gasped on last breath before his eyes rolled behind his skull

* * *

It was the giant pain waves that made Luffy open his eyes and met white,meaning that he wasn't in the infirmary  
_"Where am I?"_  
The pirate slowly turned his head at one side,only to meet another pair of eyes,they blinked at each other before realisation drowned down them,Luffy sat up immediatly with Lucci copying him,they stared at each other before pointing their finger at the other  
"YOU ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ! ? "yelled the two  
Luffy suddenly coughed,little drop of water flew past his lips,landing on Lucci's hand  
"Hey ! Watch out,pirate scum !"Lucci tried to stand only to hiss and hold a part of his chest,his shirt was stained red and had a little hole in it  
"Get the fuck outta my sight ! "snarled Lucci,he wasn't in good shape to fight with the pirate  
"Hey ! I should be the one to shout that !"rasped Luffy before a coughing fit shook his entire body  
A giggle made them look away from each other  
"Who's there ? ! "called Luffy  
"Show yourself you filthy little coward !"snarled Lucci  
"My,my"a woman figure appeared before them"What a potty mouth we gotta here!"  
The girl was at the same age of Luffy with a nicely curved body and red stripped black shoulder lenght wavy hair,she wore a bright blue gown but what surprised the men was that she had bat wings along with a lizard tail and golden brown cat eyes,the stranger giggled again  
"What is it ?"smilled the girl"Cat got yar tongue ?"  
"Who're you ? !"snarled Lucci  
The girl tilted her head at him  
"From where I came from"replied the girl,blinking at Lucci"We say hello to each other before presenting themselve"  
"Hi ! I'm Monkey D. Luffy"smiled the boy"What's yar name ?"  
The girl's face lit up before she walked to him and shake hand  
"Hi ! I'm Tatsu Shawna!"grinned the girl"Nice ta meet ya !"  
Luffy shook her hand,grinning like mad,then Shawna turned to Lucci who merely stared/glared at her. Unfazed by it,she sat on the floor,in front of him and stared...stared...stared...After five minutes,she was slightly giving the creep to Lucci...At ten he snapped  
"WHAT ? !"Lucci ended in a coughing fit  
Shawna blinked then stared again  
"I think she wants you to present yourself"said Luffy  
Lucci snarled at the pirate  
"Lucci"replied curtly the Zoan  
"Are you a parent of a fruit called Litchi ?"asked Shawna before she started laughing like mad  
Lucci blinked comically at her,just like Luffy,it took five minutes for her to stop  
"Sorry,Lulu"smiled the red stripped girl"I couldn't help it"  
"Shawna,can we know where we are ?"asked Luffy as Lucci was about to snap again at the young woman  
Shawna giggled again before she began floating under the stare of the guys,she 'sat' cross legged and grinned at them  
"You are Nowhere and at the same time Somewhere,in the Void and the Fullness"answered Shawna  
"That doesn't answere us !"snarled Lucci"I want to know where I'm ! Did ya kidnap me after I was shoot ! ? "  
Next to Lucci,Luffy let out a gasp  
"OH MY KAMI ! I drowned!"shouted Luffy before coughing  
Lucci stared at him,how could the pirate that kicked his ass till next century could drown like a Baka was beyond him  
"Ya don't understand"smiled Shawna,floating between the two then upsided down herself"If you two are here...This only mean one thing...You are dead"  
Lucci felt like he had been hit by a wall of brick,Luffy didn't feel better about it too,the boy looked so white that the room they were in was darker than him  
"Isn't this exiting ? "giggled Shawna  
The leopard zoan let out a snarl and made a grab for her but she floated a little higher from his reach  
"How can ya said that,ya wretch ! "growled Lucci  
"I said that because I'm right and wrong at the same time"smirked Shawna,when she got no answere from the two,she went on"Like I said,you're in the Void and the Fullness so you're dead and alive at the same time"  
"Alive ?"whispered Luffy  
Shawna nodded vigorously,she turned around herself  
"For the two of you finding yourself here mean that you're dead in the human's eyes,as in you're heart stopped beating and you won't breath anymore"explained Shawna"But ! Someone is trying to save you thus why your presence here"  
"Will we go back ?"asked Luffy  
Shawna lost her smile a little  
"It's not my choice to make,the people who are here are also being judged,They decide who lives and who dies"  
"They ? Who are They ? "asked Lucci  
"We can't name them but I could try to explain,They aren't a person nor They are gods,They could be what you,humans,call them Time,Death,Luck,Karma...This is only what I know from you human"  
"You aren't humain"noted Lucci  
"Yup ! Nor I am an Angel or a Demon"replied Shawna"I'm just a celestial being nothing more,nothing less"Shawna suddenly hit the palm of her hand"Oh ! I forgot ! Your judgement ended !"  
"WHY DIDN'T YA SAID SO ? ! "snarled Lucci,the nerve of that girl!  
"Because ya didn't asked,Lulu ! Duh ! "replied Shawna,floating right in front of Luffy"They are quite pleased by your past and your present and if you were alive you would have a brilliant future !"smilled Shawna to the straw hat wearer"But yet ! Death is angry that you didn't send her any death,only your swordman did for that you're gonna be punished"  
Luffy had smiled during all her speech but his smile disapeared when he heard he was going to be punished,Shawna let him to float near Lucci's face,the former assassin looked quite smug that Luffy was sentenced to a punishment,he was gonna throught this because he had made good things  
"Sorry to burst yar bubble but They aren't pleased by you,your past and your present even made Death want to punish ya herself"replied Shawna,watching innocently as Lucci face went from smug to shocked"In your past and present,you killed innocent people,500 if I recall,Destiny thought it would be good to scar you for that mistake but ya didn't change from one bit,and They saw your future,it was worst than your past and present reunited,for that you'll be punished"  
Lucci couldn't believe it,he was speechless and couldn't think of a good remark to make. Shawna giggled at their face and spun meter away  
"Your gonna share your punishment with each other"Shawna clapped"Isn't it exiting ? "  
No one answered  
"Well ! "Shawna clapped one last time"Nothing held ya here now ! "She landed gracefullly on her feet and walked to the two downhearted men,she grabbed their hands and easily made them stand"Let's get ya more presentable for your 'comeback'!"  
"How so?"rasped Luffy  
Shawna smiled again and put her hands on his chest,they went throught him,Lucci and Luffy stared widde eyed at her,the pirate could feel her hands roaming around his chest then lungs,she grabbed something before pulling out,in her hands was water. Lot of it.  
"No wonder ya drowned"replied Shawna,she 'let go off' the water which fell with a 'splash!' before walking to Lucci who eyes her warily,she plunge her hand through his chest and took out a bloody bullet,the wound on Lucci's chest start pouring blood,unfazed by it,Shawna threw the bullet away then breath on her hand before affixing it on his wound,it glow a pale blue as she put it away and left the Zoan with no scar on his pectoral  
"How..."began Lucci  
"Considere it as a gift and an apology"replied Shawna  
"Apology ? "inquired Luffy  
Shawna simply smiled then waved bye-bye,the devil fruit users didn't understand at first but they felt a pull on their navel and the white room disapeared from them

* * *

Lucci's eyes snapped open before he started coughing and gasping for breath  
"Oh my Kami!"Lucci felt someone hug him and redhair clouded his eyes  
_"Wait ! Redhair ? Since when Kaku has long hair and a girly voice ?"_thought Lucci  
"Ya gave us a scare ya know ? You're such a burden sometime"replied a male  
_"Did the Mutt caught cold or something ? This isn't his voice but I know those dumb remarks can only come from that pea size brain !"_  
"Shut the fuck up,Mutt !"rasped Lucci which only come out as "Grut dre fruck rhup,Mrut!"  
Lucci tried to push away 'Kaku' but he felt drained,as if he had been plunged down a giant bucket of Sea Water  
"Guys ! "reprimanded a voice"Let him rest,he was hit hard and the swimming didn't help at all,let him rest"  
_"Kalifa should rest as she surely caught something!"_  
"We'll let you rest,Luffy"said the voice"If you need any help with something,Sanji is in the kitchen,he'll be happy to help you or warn someone to help you"replied Chopper before exiting the infirmary  
Lucci nodded sleepily before sitting up abrutply on his bed  
_"Di...Did...He call me LUFFY!"_  
Lucci shoot from his bed,only to stumble as his feet touched the floor,he stood up and find himself facing a mirror. A mirror reflecting Mugiwara no Luffy's reflection. Lucci screamed like mad

* * *

Luffy let out a groan,something hurt like a son of a bitch,he opened his eyes and sat up with difficutlies,he scratched his head sleepily before looking around  
_"This doesn't look like Chopper's infirmary"_  
Something landed softly on his shoulder before it rubbed against his cheek and cooed loudly,Luffy turned his head and stared at the white,tie wearing pigeon  
"Hello you"smiled Luffy,scratching the bird"What are you doing hère ? Where's your owner ?"  
The pigeon blinked at him and let out a questioning "Coo ? "  
The door opened and Luffy faced a blond woman  
"He's awake!"called the blond to the deck,soon a man with a scar across his left eyes and a square nosed man entered the infirmary,Luffy's eyes widdened as he recognised Kaku  
"You!"growled Luffy,putting himself in a fighting position,frightening the cap wearer whose eyes widdened and stepped back"I'm gonna wipe yar ass!"  
"Wait ! Wait ! Wait ! "panicked Kaku  
Luffy growled harder  
"Hey !"barked Jyabura,putting himself in front of Luffy"Quit your bitching mood,Pussy Cat ! We helped save our sorry ass and this is how ya thank us ! I was right Kalifa,we should have let him die in the wood ! "  
"Stop it Jyabura ! "said curtly Kalifa"He got a nasty shoot that I'm surprised we were able to save him"She turned to Luffy"Listen Lucci,I know you hate when we said this but you need to rest,you got hurt pretty bad"  
Before Luffy could utter a word,Kalifa had put him back in the bed  
"Call if you need somethin"replied Kalifa,exiting the room  
Luffy blinked,once then twice  
_"She called me LUCCI ! ? "_  
A soft coo made him stare at Hattori who stood in front of a mirror. His reflection was Rob Lucci's. Luffy screamed his lungs out

* * *

R&R


	2. What the Fuck?

Sorry for the late update,school work is really crashing me good! Promise I'll try to work hard on 'Angel' but in the mean time,enjoy this chap!

* * *

-Lucci-

* * *

Someone barged inside the infirmary,making Lucci stare at the green haired man in front of him  
"Luffy?What's wrong?"asked Zoro before he turn to glare at no one in the kitchen"I knew that Ero-cook couldn't help ya!"  
As Zoro ranted,Lucci could only gape at the swordman  
_"What do I do?What do I do?What do I do?What do I do?"_panicked Lucci  
If the man ever found out who he REALLY was,then he's dead and Luffy would pobably kick his ass again  
"...fy?Luffy?"called Zoro,snapping the man now boy back"Ya screamed,what is it?"  
Lucci blinked at him  
"I...I..."stuttured Lucci"I...Had a nightmare!Yes,that's right,I had a nightmare!"  
_"Nice going Lucci but how is that man believing ya when they left...Oh!After only a minute or two"_said a voice in his head,and what the fuck?Did that sounded like that Crazy bitch aka Shawna  
Lady Luck was with him as Zoro slowly nodded,Lucci let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding  
_"I'm one lucky bastard"_tought Lucci  
The 'pirate' felt himself being lifted and put back under the cover  
"What?"shouted Lucci before coughing  
"Ya shouldn't shout"warned Zoro"Chopper's order"  
"Thank you,captain oblivious,like I already didn't know"snapped Lucci but immediatly regreted it,Zoro's face was closer...So close that he was in his personal bubble and he was frowning  
_"Bad plan,bad plan,bad plan!"_Lucci inconsciously backed away from the swordman only to meet the wall  
A forehead landed on his and stayed like this for a moment before the swordman took one of his hands in his,Lucci had felt his face burn with embarrassment when Zoro's forehead meet his but now this move only added more red to his blush  
"No fever"remarked Zoro,he grabbed something behind him and put it on Lucci's head. It was a straw-hat. Luffy's"There ! I'm quite surprised ya didn't yell for Boshi"  
Lucci could only blink at him,he was still against the wall and eyeing the green haired swordman warily  
"Bah!If ya need something,yell"replied Zoro,exiting the room"And Ero-cook doesn't want you in his kitchen,mumbled about 'emptying all our stock',just leave it to Dart Brow to think more of food and women than his own captain"  
Lucci was now alone,he tried to breath normally and stop his beating heart from bursting through his chest  
"...That was sexual harrassment!"breathed angrily Lucci  
The man breathed in then out for a little time before he threw the cover aside and walked to the mirror. Luffy's eyes stared at him and roamed around his face  
_"It's rather akward to gape at oneself like this"_remarked Lucci,as he fingered his face. Flawless,tanned skin,a scar under his left eye and short jetblack hair.  
Lucci stared at 'his' reflection then pinched his cheek,stretching it slowly  
"Normaly ya pinch yourself when a went to wake..."It finally drowned down Lucci's mind that his cheek stretched.  
Wide eyed,he grabbed his cheek again and pulled. It stretch a good 20 cm from his face,he let out a small gasp which made him let go,his cheek went back to his face with a big 'snap!',Lucci let out a growl and hold his hurting face's sides,he glared at his reflection who answered it,then his stomach growled. Loudly.  
_"No!I'm not hungry!I'd rather die than eating pirate's food!"_snarled Lucci  
But his stomach made the same sound if only louder,Lucci's glare went from the mirror to his stomach  
"Traitor"snarled Lucci before he too left the room only to enter the Dinning Room with the American styled kitchen,the now gomu ningen looked around for a snack and was surprised to see a lock on the fidge  
_"What the fuck?Are they scarrred that someone will rob them?"_smirked Lucci  
A smell titillate his nose,he saw on the kitchen counter a plate with light brown biscuits,they smelled good and for Lucci it was what he needed,he grabbed one and munched it. He nearly let out a purr of contentement and swallowed the rest of his biscuit before grabbing some more and munching them hungryly,he never heard the kitchen door open but he did feel the kick in his head that sent him from the kitchen to the deck,Lucci shook his head and glared at the blond cook  
"Oi!What the fuck was that?"snarled Lucci  
"Luffy-Aho!"snarled Sanji"Those weren't for you!It was for the Ladies,I passed hour making those biscuits and I won't have ya sabotage my work!"  
Lucci snarled and walked back to the cook glaring with all his might  
"As the Captain of this ship"growled Lucci"I make the orders and you follow them,if I want to eat something,ya shut up your trap and make me some food"  
Sanji was far to angry to note that it wasn't a normal 'Luffy's speech' and kicked Lucci again but sending him again the mast  
"Too bad!This is **MY** kitchen and **I** **MADE** the rules and **YOU** follow them!"snapped Sanji before returning to his kitchen  
Lucci landed on the floor,before angrily standing up and stomping his way to Sanji but Zoro was beside him,holding him by the waist  
"Let me go!Let me go!"snarled Lucci  
Zoro threw Lucci on the floor and glared at him,Lucci felt fear inside him  
_"That's it!I've been discovered!"_  
"What's wrong with you!"growled Zoro"I never saw nor heard ya use your statut to get what ya wanted!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about?I've always acted like this!"A katana was pointed to his jagular  
"I think not"growled dangerously the swordman"If you think closely,you could say that you're anyone but Luffy"  
Lucci's eyes widdened,he had been busted! But someone saved him  
"Zoro!"replied a long nosed boy"Nami must have hit him really hard if he act like this"  
"I don't think it's this,Usopp"snarled Zoro,his eyes still loked with Lucci's  
Usopp pushed,gently,Wadô off of Lucci's jagular  
"Look!"reasoned Usopp"I'm sure it's this and the fact he nearly drowned,give him a few day to rest and he'll be like nothing happened"  
Zoro glared one last time at his 'captain' before walking away  
"Fine!"growled Zoro before walking to his nap spot,it didn't take seconds for the swordman to be fast asleep  
Usopp helped Lucci up and began leading him to the infirmary but Lucci stepped away abruptly from him  
"I'm fine!I don't need your help"Lucci walked back to the infirmary(using the back door),he was glad to see he was all alone,it helped him to think  
_"What's wrong with them ? ! This is how pirates' captains talk to their crew ! How the hell Mugiwara would be different ? !"_  
Unknow to him,it was already nighttime,someone knocked on his door and Nico Robin entered the room  
"Dinner's ready Sencho-san"smiled Robin"Everyone awaits you"  
Lucci slowly nodded and followed her,nobody stopped tchating as he seated at the table and Sanji put a plate in front of him,he wasn't really hungry so he played with his food for a while and sometime munched on the meat and the vegetables  
"Sorry"said Lucci over the noise"I'm not that hungry,I'm going to bed"  
Without waiting for an answere,Lucci walked back to the bed in the infirmary,why you ask well **1)**because he didn't know where he should be sleeping and **2)**It was the closest bed. Lucci collapsed on the bed,for once in his life,he felt alone...Really alone,he grabbed the cover and burried his face in the pillow before falling asleep

* * *

-Luffy-

* * *

Frightened,Hattori flew around the room but no one barged in,it sounded as if no one heard him but Hattori,Luffy stumbled out of bed to stand in front of the mirror. Rob Lucci blinked comically at him before his mouth fell,Luffy pinched his cheek,many time but what he saw in front of him was real  
"What the heck ?"said Luffy,he stared at 'his' reflection. Strange yet funny eyebrows and goatee,shoulder lenght wavy black hair and distinctive lips,Lucci was really a strange guy"Sooooooooooo this is my punishment..."  
Hattori landed in front of him,on a table,and Luffy petted him thoughtfully,Luffy frowned at the Lucci's reflection before sitting on the floor,cross legged  
"I feel alone"remarked Luffy  
"Roohoo!"cooed Hattori  
"Beside you"smiled Luffy,scratching the bird behind his wing,he stood up with Hattori on his shoulder then began walking out  
"Wait!Where's Boshi?"wondered Luffy,looking around but when he saw no sign of his straw hat,he panicked,he frisked around the drawers and the rooom but no straw hat,a soft coo reached his ears and he turned around to see Hattori perched on a top hat,Luffy blinked at him before walking to it,he grabbed it but didn't put it on his head  
"There's no straw hat,right?"asked Luffy to Hattori  
Hattori looked at him then at the hat then at him  
"Fine,"murmured dejectedly Luffy,he put the thing on his head and walked out,Hattori back on his shoulder. Luffy and Hattori were walking down the corridor but only managed to get lost...Well more like Luffy managed to lost them  
"Ya don't happen to know where the deck is?"asked Luffy to his feathered friend  
Hattori seemed to said 'no' with his eyes and Luffy sighed  
"Oi!Sour Puss!"Luffy turned around and stared at Jyabura"Whut tha fuck are ya doin' here ? !"  
"I...am trying to find the deck ?"said Luffy  
Jyabura blinked at him before barking a laugh,Luffy blinked at him before he laughed gently making Jya stare at him  
"Nah ! Seriously"smiled Luffy"Where is the deck ?"  
Jya blinked,once,twice and pointed to the stair behind him  
"Arigatou !"Luffy passed by him to climb them  
Jya was standing there,blinking comically at no one until he remembered why he went looking for the Sour Puss  
"Oi ! Wait for me !"Jya ran to the brunet only to collide with his back  
"Who's that ?"asked Luffy,pointing to the hooded person on the deck who was being held by the other CP9 member  
"Huh ?"Jya looked past Luffy"Him ? It's the guy who shot ya down"  
"Shot me ?"  
Jya nodded and lead him to the kneeling stranger,Kaku then grabbed the balaclava,revealing a girl face with long fiery redhair  
"Who send you ?"barked Jyabura  
The girl glared at him then spat in his face,Jya growled and backhanded her,Luffy stared at them  
"I asked ya who send ya ? !"growled Jya  
"Fuck ya !"shouted the redhead  
"Why ya bitch !"Jya went to strike her again but Luffy grabbed his arm and glared at the wolf Zoan"Whut da fuck yar doing ? !"  
Jya suddenly cowered under Luffy's glare,the man dropped his arm and stepped away,Luffy hold his glare for a moment before turning an emotionless face to the girl,he kneeled in front of her and give her a tiny smile  
"Hey!"said softly Luffy"Would you answere some question for me ?"  
The girl was surprised at first then she glared at him  
"Go fuck yourself with this bitch !"the girl jabbed her head at Jya  
Luffy,unfazed,give her a smile,under the shocked gaze of everyone  
"Look"said Luffy"Let's make a bargain,you answere some questions and we let ya go,alive and unhurt"  
"Unhurt ! ?"the girl laughed"This bitch backhanded me and you said unhurt ? ! Go fuck yar mum ! And why the fuck should I believe you!"  
"Just trust me,okay"replied Luffy"If ya want,I'll ask the other to let ya move and even let ya keep your weapons but answere my questions"  
The girl went to snap back but the truthfullness in the man's eyes stopped her,she glared at the ground  
"Will you hold your promise ?"asked the girl gently  
"I swear it upon my life"whispered softly Luffy  
"...Okay..."  
Luffy smiled and looked at Kaku and Kumadori whom were holding her,they blinked at him and slowly released her,Luffy helped the redhead up  
"So you were the one who shot me?"asked Luffy  
She nodded  
"There"beamed Luffy"There is a begining ! Okay,next:Why?"  
"Someone send me to kill you"replied after a while the woman"Said you were pirates who seeked revenge on a fellow marine"  
Luffy tilted his head at her  
"You don't like pirates ?"  
"No ! Saying that I hate them is an understatement!"replied fiercely the woman"That's why I accepted this mission"  
"Okay"nodded Luffy"Now,Who?"  
"I...I don't know,when he came to me,he didn't said his name"  
The girl felt guilty as she saw hurt in Luffy's eyes  
"But I can describe him,he was heavily bandaged but I managed to see light purple hair and panda's marking"  
"That's Spandam!"said Kaku,before he walked to her"Where was he?"  
The girl glared at Kaku  
"I won't answere ya!"she growled  
"That's okay"smiled Luffy,making the girl blush"Ya tell us quite enough,thank you for trusting me"His words only made her blush more"A promise is a promise,ya can go and no one will chase you"  
"R...Really?"  
Luffy nodded  
"I wonder why he said you're a pirate,you're far too kind and gentle to be one"  
Luffy almost let out that he was one but he just smiled at her,she smiled and walked down the deck and back on land before disapearing into the wood,an awkward silence was on the deck,Luffy looked at 'his' coworker  
"What?"asked Luffy to CP9 who stared/blinked comically at him"We got the answere we wanted"  
Kaku was the first one to snap back  
"I think she just damadged him harder than we thought"mumbled the square nosed man  
Kalifa grabbed Luffy's arm and started to lead him back in the infirmary but Luffy's stomach growled softly  
"I'm hungry"pouted Luffy"MESHI!"  
His scream made everyone jump before nodding vigorously,they didn't know how but Lucci was acting out of characters today  
"Maybe the result of flirting with Death"whispered Jyabura  
"By chance,Blueno finished dinner so we just have to dig in"replied Fukuro  
"Really?"smiled Luffy before running/Soruing himself to the kitchen"MESHI!"  
Again they blinked at him then followed him inside,'Lucci' was already seated and digging in,normaly Lucci had little appetite but now he was stuffing himself hastily that everyone had to dig in before he could steal their meal,but after a moment 'Lucci' stoped eating and stared longily at the rest in his plate  
"What is it?"asked Blueno  
"I'm not hungry anymore"sobbed Luffy,Hattori pecked him softly on the cheek"I used to eat more than that"  
Kaku sighed,and stood up before slowly but firmly stood Luffy up and lead him to the infirmary  
"But..."  
"Listen"said Kaku"You're zoncked and so are we,you nearly died and you need your rest so go to bed and we'll set sail for any information on Spandam"  
Luffy wanted to ask why but something/someone inside him said not to,he just let Kaku lead him to his bed  
"G'night!"said Luffy before falling asleep  
Kaku blinked again  
"Good night?"replied Kaku before exiting the room,he stood with his back against the door,staring at nothing"What the fuck?"

* * *

Lucci opened his eyes and stared at the white ceilling,he blinked then sat up aburptly,he was in this...Void or Fullness room ! A moan next to him made him stare at Luffy's sleeping form,he glared before he woke Luffy up. Violently.  
"WAKE UP PIRATE SCUM!"shouted Lucci  
Luffy let out a yelp and stood up,already in a fighting stance before glaring at Lucci  
"Oi!What's yar prob,Pigeon Bastard!"growled Luffy  
"Oh ? Let's see..."Lucci made a pensive move"You!"  
"What is it ? ! Ya wanna fight ! ?"growled Luffy  
Lucci stood up and put himself in a fight stance  
"You know..."They turned their head to stare at Shawna,who was blinking at them, a few feet away"That's not how you'll get your respectives body back"  
"You !"snarled Lucci,walking to her  
"Me !"smiled Shawna before a hand grabbed her throat and made her choke  
"Are ya mad ? !"shouted Luffy,trying to have Lucci let go off her throat  
"This is all her fault!"snarled Lucci  
Shawna threw her head back and tried to breath  
"Or not!"smirked Shawna,she glared at Lucci,her cat's eyes borring through his soul before she disapeared into black smoke,Lucci blinked at the empty spot before a clawed hand,on his head,pushed him down,face first,Lucci tried to stand by a scaled thing locked his hands behind him and a weight was on his back,Lucci snarled to the ground and went to use his devil fruit only to realise it didn't work here  
"If you're here it's because you died and was brought back or else you'll already be rotting in one of Death's cells"replied Shawna from above him,she was using his back as a comfy chair and his feet as a head holder while her tail made sure not to let him move  
"Shawna,why are we here ?"asked Luffy"We didn't died again,right ?"  
Shawna smiled and shook her head  
"Nope ! Ya didn't die"replied the girl"But your mind is linked to this Sour Puss under me"Said Sour Puss who snarled at her "They asked me to link your mind as you needed some help"  
"I don't need help!"hissed Lucci  
"Really?"said Shawna"Then I'm sure this swordman will be quite pleased when he'll realise his captain is a fake,so I'll let you die so Death will be happy to torture you till you're begging to be alive again"  
"What do you mean?"asked Luffy  
"This Sour Puss"Shawna pointed Lucci"Nearly blew up your cover"  
"Why would I blow it ! ?"  
"If someone were to find out that you're Rob Lucci in Monkey D. Luffy's body and vice versa"smirked Shawna"You'll never be able to switch back"  
The men's breath hitched as she finished  
"But !"said happily Shawna"If someone was to find out,then there would be only one way to switch back"  
"And what is it?"inquired Lucci  
"Bounding your soul and mind by becoming one"grinned Shawna  
"Huh ?"replied the two men  
"Oops!I said to much"giggled Shawna"Anyway,as no one discovered your punishment,you are to act as if you're the other person doing so you'll have to find each other in the Real World,the wolrd ya came from"  
"Finding each other ?"wondered Luffy  
Shawna nodded and bounced up and down Lucci's back  
"But before,you'll have to act like each other or your chance at switching will go _pouf_!"  
"Why ? I mean,how that will help us if I act like Pigeon Bastard"  
"It's well known,two mind alike became one so one day you'll wake up in your own body but for that you are to share everything from the little lie to the embarrassing truth or else,you'll stay forever in the body that is hosting you"  
Lucci gulped,he didn't want to be in Luffy's body forever,he needed to hunt Spandam down  
"I'll give you riddles"smiled Shawna"If you're able to answere the last one then this will mean that you're ready to see each other"  
Shawna floated up in the air,freeing Lucci,the Zoan stood up and gazed/glared at Luffy  
"I'm ready to tempt the riddles"smiled Luffy"What about you?"  
Lucci stayed silent,thinking on the pros and cons of this shit  
"You know"whispered Shawna,her lips near Lucci's ear"It's not like this you'll be a good 'Luffy wanna be',you'll only get you strainght into a brick wall with a point of no return"  
Lucci glared at her but noticed she was right  
"Fine" sighed Lucci  
Shawna clapped exctatively while giggling like mad  
"Began to know each other than I'll give ya the riddle when you'll go"Shawna disapeared into black smoke again,leaving the two men with each other

* * *

R&R please,they always make me smile and my day


	3. We are not out of the shit

Sorry for the delay faithful readers but school is a bitch and important exams are coming my way,I can only upload this fic and you'll have to wait a time before I manadge to upload 'Angel' or any other fics,sorry for the delay again*bows deeply*

* * *

Shawna stared helplessly at the men, she so wanted to wack them long enough to give them concussions but she couldn't, she was in a room which gave her fullview of what they were doing  
"How are the things going?" asked a voice behind the woman  
Shawna smirked,she didn't need to turn around to know who the person was  
"All they are doing is glaring at each other,I don't think the answere they're looking for is in their eyes"replied Shawna  
The person made an amused noise  
"That's what was expected"Shawna could HEAR the smirk"You attended their judgement,you saw what they did,why would you give a shit about their fate?"  
Shawna didn't answere,the person already knew the answer but she couldn't help feeling angry at the stranger  
"Shawna,Shawna,Shawna"a hand landed on her shoulder"You're not human anymore,why live in the past and still do what you were doing in it?"  
Shawna already slitted pupils went into slim lines and her golden eyes turned maroon from anger  
"Even in you're 'celestial form' ya still use your human name,ain't it?Ju..."  
"Enough!"spat Shawna,in her anger her wings opened and her tail hit the floor at a steady beat,she turned around and found a scythe at her throat  
"I wonder why?If ya want to be back in your human form rather than your angel then I can easily change ya back"  
"No thanks Death"replied Shawna"Why I still choose my human name isn't your fucking buisness,plus I don't think calling me an angel is good,angels don't have bat wings,even you,Death,have angel wings,even if they are black"  
Death lowered her scythe before it disapeared into ash  
"You aren't human anymore,Ju...Shawna"said Death"Why do you think they need to be saved,the elder one doesn't feel a think for anyone but his pet while the other one is flooded by it,why saving the two while you could have given me the elder one?"  
"Because they'll save each other,Lucci needs to learn what it feel to be cared and to care for someone other than himself and a pet"answered Shawna"Luffy's death wasn't forecast,even by you nor Destiny,but he died and I thought I could kill two bird with a stone,Luffy will have to make friends while being in the body of a bastard"  
"I knew it"replied Death after a while"You feel nostalgic,you may be an angel but believe me,you'll never be able to turn back into human..."Death paused then added after a while"why don't you hate them?"  
"Who?"  
"The humans, moron"growled Death"Especially by the way ya died, I would have snarled and killed the man when I would be on mission but yet, you let him live!"  
Shawna glared her haunted eyes at Death  
"I don't want to talk about that...Plus I don't let him live long enough, I gave him an uncurable illness,he died in the next 24 hours"  
Death nodded silently  
"Destiny send me this"Death hold a piece of paper for the girl  
Shawna's gloom black eyes went back to their golden color as she stared at Death,amused  
"Oh!You,Death,used as a messager!"Shawna laughed before taking the paper"Why would Destiny send me this?"Shawna began to read  
"Dunno"Death shrugged"But it's about your two protégés"  
As Shawna read, many emotions passed on her face mainly shock then amusement  
"That's what Destiny think of what will happen to them"snickered Shawna  
"Do I still have to remember that Destiny is a child and make lot of mistakes?"Death blinked comically at her  
"That why she's flanked by Fate"replied Shawna  
"And her bitch of child Karma"snickered Death  
Shawna laughed and turned to look at the two men, from where Shawna stood,she could tell they were talking,about what,she didn't know  
"I need to go"replied Shawna putting the piece of paper in her gown,where the boobs were"Sun is about to rise and I need to allow them to go,see ya!"  
Shawna transformed into black smoke that flew to the two  
"May Youngling Hope and Lady Luck follow you"Death disapeared too but into ash

* * *

Lucci stiffled a yawn as Luffy was talking about something,he didn't care,he just wanted to be back in his body so that he could kill Spandam  
"Keep frowning like that and you'll be as wrinkled as a Shar Pei"laughed a voice  
Lucci and Luffy looked up,only to see Shawna,overing above them while being upside down,she lowered herself and stood on her hands  
"Did ya two went to know each other better?"asked Shawna  
No one answered her,making Shawna groan  
"Then what the fuck didja do for almost 9 hours?"snarled Shawna  
Frightened and shocked,Luffy went to hide behind Lucci,who was equally shocked. Shawna pinched the bridge of her nose,she still floated in the air,and glared at them  
"This isn't how you'll be able to found your body back!"growled Shawna  
"Then send us back in our body!"spat Lucci  
Shawna glared again,she floated higher before landing abruptly on her feet,she walked to Lucci,inconsciously,the leopard man put Luffy closer against his back,the angel stared at them before she floated to be at Lucci's eyes level  
"I wish it would be that easy for you and for ME"hissed Shawna"But you'll have to understand that life isn't fair and you are to live with it and not pout and start throwing a tantrum like an immature child"  
Lucci hissed and glared but he didn't reply  
"Right now,I'm trying to help you find your bodies back while if it have been for another celestial ya'll be stuck like that forever!"said Shawna"I'm trying to help ya!"  
Luffy blinked at her before he walked to her  
"Arigato!"Luffy proceded to hug the life outta her  
Shawna blinked at him before she hug him back,Lucci stared blankly at them but something in him stired,he felt as if he wanted to rip Shawna's throat open and hiss at her dead body,while holding Luffy, **'MINE!'**  
"Why are ya thanking me?"asked Shawna  
"For helping us!"smiled Luffy  
Shawna answered it and handed something to the two  
"As you didn't get to knew each other,what's in this"Shawna pointed the envelope"Will help you"  
"What's inside?"inquired Lucci  
"No telling!"smiled Shawna"Now,listen carefully..."  
Luffy and Lucci aproached to the girl  
"You're in a dark,no lit room"said Shawna"In your hand is a match,in front of you is a candell,a kerosene lamp and an oil lamp...Which one do you lit ?"  
Lucci blinked,so this was her riddle,it was easy  
"You are to say this riddle to your comrades and listen their answere and give me the right one,see ya!"  
Lucci and Luffy felt the same pull on their navel like the first time they landed here before they disapeared,Shawna let out a sigh  
"May Lady Luck be with you"said Shawna"...but...HOLY FUCK WE'RE NOT OUT OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!"

* * *

Anyone who found the answer will have a 'hole load of plushie of the mugiwara kaizoku and the CPBitches so R&R


End file.
